The new Rosa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Peter Ping Lim. The objective of the breeding program was to produce vigorous new garden floribunda rose varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during May of 2013.
The seed parent is the unpatented variety Rosa ‘Raspberry Vigorosa’. The pollen parent is the variety Rosa ‘RADTKO’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,202. The new variety was selected in 2014 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2013 crossing, in a nursery in Vista, Calif.
At the time of this filing plants of ‘ALTland’ have not been publicly released. The first sale is expected March of 2019 in the United States. Information about the new variety was published in American Rose Magazine October of 2017. This publication, however, was not accompanied by any public access to plant material.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by terminal vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in in Vista, Calif. in June 2014 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 5 successive generations.